


候鸟

by timelesssea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: *黑白魔/非全龄*是稿*老板说想看父母威严，但被我写成了学生偷听老师恋爱（。*有关第六星历初的内容含大量脑补，请勿较真
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/White Mage | WHM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 7





	候鸟

统一后的历法将第五灵灾过后气候逐渐稳定的时期标记为新历史的开始，但在彼时混乱的记载中，没有人能说出究竟哪一天是第六星历的第一天。

尽管按照时间来算，被称为“第五星历”的时期距现在不过二十多年，但在赤魔的记忆里，那仿佛已经是湮灭在历史长河中的远古故事。一半是因为灵灾后困乏的生活很难令人相信人类曾经拥有过丰饶富足的资源，一半是因为幸存者们大都对酿成灾难的魔法时代本身缄口不言。

当然，也有例外，逃亡基拉巴尼亚的人中有来自那两座业已灭亡的城市，无限城和玛哈的魔法师。在赤魔眼中，他们是一群格格不入的，身着白衣或黑衣的怪人。鉴于他们建造了镇压地脉以改善恶劣气候的神塔，原住民勉强对这群人保持着最低程度的善意。更多时候，赤魔只远远地见过他们中的代表来石场进行交易，他们大都与原住民种族不同，眉眼里带着陌生的淡漠。

偏偏是在这魔法不受待见的时期，赤魔觉醒出了惊人的魔法天赋。

雇佣兵出身的父母未对他的想法表示反对，困难时期，少一张吃饭的嘴也是好事。于是赤魔循着那个“外来人正在寻找学习新型魔法的人”的传闻，来到村庄外魔法师们的集落。

这便是他认识黑魔与白魔的契机。

来学习魔法的人很少，经过资质鉴定后留下的更是寥寥无几。有人递给他一块红色的水晶，随后偏头用他听不懂的话语和身旁的人交流了几句。赤魔反应过来，尽管基拉巴尼亚由于佣兵业的盛行早就说起通用语，再不济也是与之差不多的方言，这群古都的遗民间一定还保留着他们古老的语言。他理解不了各中意思，从对话者的神情来看既不像好事也不像坏事——他们连表达情绪的方式都收敛得很，赤魔哀叹地想。

等了一会儿，迎接他的是一黑一白两位较为年轻的魔法师。赤魔目测着两人的面容，猜想他们来到这异乡时约莫和现在的自己一个年纪，在饥荒和争夺间度过了动荡的青春期。但两人的神情中倒看不出什么苦难折磨的痕迹，风华正茂的模样，着白衣的那人看他的眼里甚至含了点笑意。

白魔向眼前略显紧张的少年伸出手：“你好呀，今后就由我们来指导你学习赤魔法了。” 说的是标准的通用语，这让赤魔松了口气。

赤魔怯生生地回握过去，到底来自气候温润的林间，白魔的手如他身上的白衣一般白皙干净，几乎像大理石纯净的切面。

白魔看着身旁的黑魔，盯了几秒。黑魔认命似地叹气，向赤魔伸出手，简单地握了一下：“我负责你咒术部分的学习。……请多加油吧。”

与想象中不同的是，尽管原住民将他们一概称为“逃亡的魔法师难民”，对他们的能力忌惮而厌恶，这群人本身之间，倒保持着一种微妙的泾渭分明。即使共饮了战争的苦果，毕竟是曾经流过数百年血的敌人，不可能因一时的共生关系就冰释前嫌。

他以为白魔和黑魔也是那样表面和平的关系。白魔法和黑魔法的学习大都分开进行，只是偶尔会进行二者结合的，所谓“赤魔法”的实战训练。场地大都选在人迹罕至的山野或废弃的采石场，说实话，赤魔觉得那里的魔物对他而言太勉强了些——

“像这样低效地利用体内的以太，你和它还不知道谁先死。”

赤魔正与石块结晶的魔物缠斗，理论是一回事，和会动的实物战斗又是另一回事，为了躲避攻击，他被迫屡次中断咒文的咏唱。而黑魔平静得令人牙痒的讽刺则给此刻的慌乱火上浇油。

“别紧张。受伤的话我会给你治疗的。”看出赤魔因同伴的评论慌了阵脚，白魔适时地指导道，“那是没有生命但能感知以太活动的魔物，所以在出手之前，先保持好不会受到影响的距离。”

虽然这么说，赤魔也知道，在自己打倒魔物之前，这两人中的任何一个都不会出手的。他调整呼吸，后跃离开魔物的攻击范围，将体内的以太凝聚于刺剑尖端。据说赤魔法在设计时追求了施法时的灵活性，他现在稍微能体会到这点了。年轻的魔法师一边选择安全的位置，一边破坏魔物的核心。

进退之间，赤魔用余光撇到两位老师的视线。现在是正午，此地本就树木稀疏，日光下万物无处躲藏。只有一棵蔫巴巴的树，在白魔的长袍上投下细碎的影。黑魔未和同伴分享那几寸可怜兮兮的树荫，好在宽大的帽檐替他遮挡了大部分阳光，隐在阴影下的眼淡淡地望着赤魔。少年从那眼神中读出了几丝冷峻的意味，赶紧把心思放回战斗上。

魔物终于粉碎成几块石头时，赤魔早已汗流浃背。他的两位老师走近他，分别评价了一番他的表现——赤魔清楚，对他的水平，两人的看法应该是一致且客观的。但这两人偏偏能以最鲜明的对比展现出何谓说话的艺术。

“……”

见这稚气未褪的少年被黑魔的话气到无言，白魔忍不住笑：“别放在心上。你天赋很不错，刚开始修炼谁都难免有做不好的时候。你的努力我们看在眼里……对吧？”像要强调“我们”二字，他转头看向黑魔，斜下的夕阳刺得他微微眯眼。被他看着的人并不给面子，答：“那是你的事。”

赤魔到底想给彬彬有礼的白魔一个好印象，至少不想让对方觉得自己是个任性的小鬼，于是他很快将表情收拾成一个理解的笑：“我会继续努力的，老师们。”

赤魔向二人告别，走出很远，心里想的还是几天后要递交的，听要求便很麻烦的以太学报告。他甚至有点后悔小时候给路过的行商打杂时学了字母的写法，否则直接告诉他们“我不识字”便完事，但按照那两人的性格，说不定连识字都要亲自教给他……想到黑魔亲自教他字母的情形，方才还苦恼着的少年顿时感到一阵庆幸。

干燥的晚风将汗水黏在皮肤上，赤魔突然停下脚步，神使鬼差地往山崖下的训练场看了一眼。那棵枯树已经在视野里缩成几枝漆黑的分叉，然而树下一黑一白的两个影子又在赤褐色的土地上黯淡得过于显眼。他觉得古怪，照理没理由在那个荒无人烟的地方待那么久。他们有什么事需要避人耳目地谈？这设想令赤魔有些不快，尽管他明白怀疑是合理的：他再怎么在每周几天的相处中认为黑魔和白魔为人不错，他们终究是外来者，有关这群陌生人的流言蜚语从未停止过。

但少年的心里无论如何也不愿将那些流言与自己的师长联系在一起，他在高处看了很久，看不清两人的动作，只觉得像被陡峭山石困住的两个小点，连金红的夕阳都无法侵蚀的，浓烈的黑与白。他替自己开脱，也许他们只是关系比较好罢了，比他们在自己面前展现出的更近一点。

几天后发生的事更验证了赤魔的猜想。

他在邻村的商店里用两只山鸡换了面粉和食盐，正准备离开时，听见村口传来争吵的声音。赤魔循声望去，发现竟然是白魔和几个石场工作的本地人。他们围着一个躺在地上的男人，那人的脸色在晒得滚烫的地上苍白得不太自然，赤魔又瞥了几眼，才惊觉那是一具尸体。

“所以说，已经死掉的人，无论用什么魔法都救不回来的。”白魔平静的解释没能得到理解，“魔法”二字反而戳到了那几人的痛脚。

“连大洪水都能引起的魔法，你和我说不能救一个人？他只是被妖物袭击暂且睡着了罢了！”男人用方言骂了几句不堪入耳的粗话，赤魔心惊肉跳地希望白魔没听懂。

白魔垂下眼，尽力保持温和的态度：“……有些妖异是会吸取活物的生命力的。现在这种情况，希望你们节哀顺变。”他正欲抽身离开，被为首的男人一把抓住手臂。法师的力气哪里比得过常年干体力活的石工，白魔皱眉，张口正欲寻找合适的措辞。

赤魔很怀疑有没有人会听一个还没长开的少年的话，但此地除了他没人认识白魔，他鼓起勇气打算上前，拉住白魔的男人却突然像被什么烫到了一般松开了手。

是黑魔。赤魔知道那是法术，奇怪的是黑魔也未拿着咒杖。男人不动声色地按上白魔的肩膀：“终于找到你了。有点要紧事，现在方便吗？”随即像才注意到那几人和地上的尸体似地开口：“怎么了，诸位找我的朋友有事吗？”

“别胡扯了。你一个穿黑衣的会和这家伙是朋友？少管闲事。”

“诸位是想让死者复活吧，很可惜这不是无限城的人能办到的事。”黑魔挂着浅浅的笑意，“交给我的话，也不是不能用玛哈的妖异技术让这快烂掉的东西再动起来。”他居高临下地审视着失血僵硬的尸体，继续道：“作为媒介是糟糕了些，姑且召唤个经得起使唤的妖异吧？这不是免去了你们自己摸索的麻烦吗。”

男人面色僵硬：“闭嘴！给此地带来妖异的不就是你们这些魔法师吗！”

黑魔嗤笑：“应该是说，你们的王看上了玛哈人役使妖异的力量，用物资为条件带走了一些魔法师中的败类。于是你们这些毫无资质之人也开始用旁门左道钻研魔法……这就是代价。”他的鞋尖在尸体上方讽刺地划了划。

被戳穿的男人们默许了黑魔带走白魔的举动。赤魔看见白魔还想说什么，被黑魔摇头的动作制止了。

他不是很明白玛哈和无限城的流民之间究竟发生了什么，但方才的争论让他联想到了近期的人口失踪事件。据说那些人并非饿死，而是被改造成半人半鬼的魔物游荡于山间。

再见到老师们的时候，赤魔到底没有忍住内心的疑问。当然，少年省去了意外看到白魔被人为难的那段——出于不愿让他们觉得自己胆小怕事的心气，只说是村中的传言。

坐在他对面的白魔抬头看了身后的黑魔一眼，黑魔点点头，回答：“传言是真的。那些人确实是被‘改造’了，确切来说，是有人用他们的身体作为媒介召唤虚无界的存在。”

“我的故乡，现已灭亡的国家玛哈，以前是以黑魔法和妖异驱使术而闻名的。当然，轻信异界之物，妄图借用它们的知识逃离灵灾的我们遭到了妖异的背叛……所以逃亡到这里的我们立誓将其封印为禁术不再使用。当然，那时恐怕你还没有出生吧。”黑魔垂眸，盯着一本残旧的咒术书的封底，“但在现在的基拉巴尼亚也有人会垂涎虚无界的力量，他们买通了一部分黑魔法师……那些人应该就是实验品。”

赤魔不知如何接话，事实上，他心里有些古怪的感想：明明十多年前应该发生了极其惨烈的大洪水，黑魔回忆那段时间的表情却意外的柔和，好像于他而言，那不是灾难，而是某件令人怀念的往事似的。

白魔补充道：“但是，并非所有的黑魔法师都是这样。那些人有他们的理由，但更多的人没有因苦难而遗忘灵灾的教训。想必你也知道，即使是流亡者的内部也并非团结一致，有不少人反对我们进行赤魔法的奠基和传授。如果你觉得害怕的话，随时都可以退出。”

他的语气仿佛这些日夜的努力都不是自己所做的一样，赤魔头一次对那个云淡风轻的笑感到一阵压抑的愤怒，但他知道白魔只是作为前辈替他考虑，半晌只能回答：“谢谢您，我不会的。”

少年生硬的语气让黑魔忍不住低笑。赤魔看见黑魔把手按在白魔的肩上，像要强调自己的存在般在白布上留了几道浅痕：“我就说这孩子不是那种人。”白魔也笑笑，并未回头，只是把手指轻轻盖上黑魔的，滑过对方的手指，一节节直至修剪整齐的指甲边缘，像安抚野兽的背脊：“我知道。”黑魔抽走手，离开前不忘替对方抚平肩上的褶皱。

这串动作不过持续了一两秒，却在赤魔脑中勾出了某种引人遐想的暧昧。他低下头，没再说话。

像这个年龄的所有孩子一样，赤魔也有珍藏的秘密基地。那是一座位于村庄荒地后早已无人问津的废仓库。据说在几十年前，那里是王室御用的工厂，从石场运来的上好石料在那里被匠人们加工成巨大的雕塑。但灵灾后，残余的王族一心只想夺回昔日的权力，无暇顾及石雕之类的装饰品。

对赤魔而言，那间仓库就像是神秘的魔法时代的残影。现存的工匠早已无法凭拙手复刻的精美浮雕上，描画着朝圣的僧人、祭祀的王族、将荒野变为沃土的宫廷魔法师……尽管金漆早已被刮走，光是凝视那些巨大的狮鹫雕像的半成品，就能让赤魔对那个业已逝去的时代感到心驰神往。

然而这天，正在清凉的石雕背后午睡的赤魔被一阵争吵扰醒了。他本想起身，但在辨清来者的声音后，本能中的卑劣让他选择藏在原地静观其变。

是黑魔和白魔。

白魔的声音因为愤怒微微变调：“你说把资料全都交给他们？这和直接放弃赤魔法的研究有什么区别？你明知道我们和其他人为此付出了多少努力！”

赤魔听得心里一惊，尽管他知道威胁始终存在，也没料到在自己不知道的时候，竟演变到了要中断赤魔法的学习的地步。可千万别这样啊，少年在心中祈祷。

“只要人活着总能继续。”黑魔的声音听起来没什么变化，仿佛他正和平时一样解释着某些魔法原理，“眼下他们拿魔法师的性命为要挟，声称赤魔法的影响到了地脉的稳定。虽然你我都知道是无稽之谈，但那不过是处理我们的借口。”

白魔冷笑：“真到了那个地步，我不介意被杀……嘶。”

关节压在坚硬的石料上，发出一声脆响，想是白魔被黑魔按在了墙壁上。赤魔的心悬得更高，但愿他们不要打起来。黑魔盯着白魔的脸，缓缓松开手：“我不喜欢你拿性命当筹码。”

白魔怒气未消：“但如果那是必要的代价，我愿意付出。”

“那你有没有考虑过我是否愿意？”黑魔音量并不高，语气中隐含的情绪却像永封的冻土，“你知不知道我不愿意你死？”

白魔不语，黑魔继续说：“……大洪水侵袭此地的时候你救了我，当时你我都还是小孩子，救我几乎让你自己丢了性命。那时我就明白你是个太在意别人的人，愿意为了一条敌人的性命、一个无关紧要的愿望、一些魔法的延续与否而死。”黑魔的语气忽然变得轻缓，近乎呢喃，“这也是我爱上你的原因，我清楚自己爱的是一位圣人。”他的笑声有些自嘲似的沉闷，“但圣人的旅途也该有个终点。”

“我可以是那个终点吗？”黑魔捧起白魔的脸，让对方看着自己，“你可以为了我，愿意苟活下去吗？”他的语气是赤魔从未听过的轻柔，像信徒虔诚的祈祷，又像来自七狱的蛊惑。

窃听者尚在震惊之中，又隐约察觉生活早给了他暗示，只是他太过青涩，两人在他面前又有所收敛，他没能领会敬爱的前辈之间某些小动作背后的意味。

隔着半间仓库，赤魔听见白魔叹息着回答：“……你一直是那个终点。”

室内一时寂静，只有漏进天窗的斜阳描摹着旧日石像的轮廓。

这应该是吵完了，赤魔想，窥破秘密的愧疚感令他痛恨自己方才糟糕的决策。他迟迟未听见脚步声，猜想两人应该还在这里。一直以来他把这点视作彬彬有礼的优雅表现，未曾想过有一天会希望他们像集落里的粗人般十星米外就能听到动静。

赤魔小心翼翼地回头看去，发现两人背对着自己，并肩坐在一人多高的、原本应该是碑石的方形石料上。伞一样展开的衣摆散落在洁白光滑的大理石上，黑白二色互不相融又和谐得如同本就应置于石碑上的塑像，一对依偎着的恋人。恍然间赤魔想到那天枯树下的影子，原来那并非任何密谋，仅仅是想和身边的人共赏夕阳的，谁都会有的偷闲而已。

两人像梳理羽毛的鸟儿一般啄吻彼此的鼻梁、嘴唇、脸颊，因为对方留下的微痒触感无声地笑。这场景奇异地没有给赤魔任何春心萌动的感觉——尽管他正是该这么感觉的年纪，他只觉得这两人应该在光天化日下亲吻，而不是在这里，在只有灰尘构筑王国的旧仓库中，或者荒郊野岭里偷偷分食爱意，像两只被抛下的候鸟。

黑魔侧过身，阳光坠在白魔眼下，印出一片温暖的三角。他去吻那片金色的影子，在白魔闭上眼时将这个吻游移到唇上。但毫无防备的人并没有料到这并非一个浅尝辄止的吻，直到呼吸都被对方充斥情欲的掠夺打乱时才想到推开，却发现手也早被紧紧握住。

白魔眼角泛红：“……别在这里。”

“那在哪里？”黑魔替对方捻掉嘴角牵出的银丝，“回去我连你的手都没法碰了。”

白魔一时语塞，他们的关系确实是不可告人的秘密。因此在体面的地方做爱的次数寥寥可数，忙碌的时候更是只能趁夜色彼此用手和嘴弄出来。于是他窘迫地点点头，换来恋人得逞的笑。

这就太超过了。

切割整齐的石材上两人身影交叠，黑袍的阴影遮蔽下来，挡住了白魔身下铺开的白袍，布料和布料之间只有白魔赤裸的腿垂挂下来，在亲吻的动作下时隐时现。

那片光裸的皮肤看得赤魔脸上发烫，赶紧回过头去。只觉得背后阴凉的石料都隐隐发热。

但看不见也不会好到哪里去，衣料摩挲的细微声响和唇舌相交的水声反倒在想象中激起更旖旎的画面。

白魔环着黑魔的脖颈，任凭对方动作。这样主动交出主导权的行为总会让黑魔的占有欲更深一点。他拨开白魔浸湿的鬓发，轻轻咬着耳后那一片除了他无人触及的皮肤。白魔急促起来的呼吸落在脖子上，于是他含住那块薄而柔软的皮肤，故意吮出暧昧的水声来。

“呃嗯……”

白魔想躲开，反而被黑魔握住双手的手腕，叠放在背后。被迫摆出这个姿势时白魔蓦然想到了某些不好的回忆，急忙拒绝道：“别这样。”

黑魔知道怎么交涉，仍把恋人的双手制在背后，吻顺着解开的衣领一路从脆弱的脖颈游移到锁骨，牙齿隔着薄薄一层皮肤感受到骨头坚硬的活动：“不会弄疼你的，可以吗？”

他说这话的时候，柔顺的前发若有若无地擦着白魔的下巴，平时自己要抬眼才能对视的黑魔此刻由下往上撒娇般望着他，像一头本性残暴的兽愿意在他面前翻出最柔软的腹部。

白魔拿那双深潭似的眼睛没辙，只能答应：“……别留痕迹。”

“不留在看得见的地方。”黑魔把承诺打了个折，信手将以太折成锁链，把恋人的手腕禁锢在背后，又把手贴在白魔的眼前，感受睫毛在手掌下微微颤动。不仅是双手的自由，他连白魔的视觉都暂时收走了。

“这算是滥用魔法么？”黑魔忽然开了个玩笑。

白魔此刻只能循声望去，没能像平时那样准确地对上黑魔的眼睛。偏偏这样失焦的无力更让黑魔想彻底保护这个人——而保护有时和掠夺是一件事，于是他在得到白魔的回答前先一步缠上了对方的舌。

赤魔只觉得时间漫长得像是折磨。他从没想过向来从容平和的白魔会在情欲下发出那种甜蜜得几乎黏在鼓膜中的媚叫，他想这个声音八成会重现在自己的春梦里；他也没想过黑魔会有柔声哄人的时候，虽然那比起温柔更像技巧高明的引诱。

两人太久没做，加上视野一片漆黑，白魔自己都觉得后穴紧张得容下两根手指都很艰难。偏偏黑魔好像很享受给他扩张的过程，并不急着开拓深处，指甲在许久未获得刺激的腺体上狠狠刮蹭了几下，用手指就让白魔颤抖着获得了第一次高潮。

下身被快感剥夺得只剩任人宰割的力气，白魔甚至不知道自己是被手指操射了还是只用后面去了一次。想趁黑魔俯下身逗弄乳尖时抓住对方的衣服借力，也因双手的桎梏只能放弃。黑魔握住白魔的性器，刚刚释放过一次的那里光被触碰就让主人再次颤抖起来，黑魔用手指沾了白魔射出来的东西，再次捅进那个高潮后放松下来的后穴。

果然这样就轻松很多了，黑魔想。白魔此刻赤身裸体地躺在自己的衣物上，像百合花层层剥开后露出的最柔嫩脆弱的部分。他已经不太记得在玛哈度过的童年了，依稀记得那是个山林茂密气候温和的地方，几乎与基拉巴尼亚相反。但每次凝视白魔的眼睛时，他总能想起被林间的风温柔拥抱的感觉。

现在这双湿润的眼睛因为自己的侵入而不断盈出泪水。他喜欢听白魔哭叫，那是恋人为数不多失态的时刻。

“嗯……等，等一下再……”

刚高潮过的身体敏感得禁不起碰，黑魔却仍要用最能撞到敏感点的方式操他，神经末梢聚集的快感过于密集，只能本能地化作眼泪和叫喊，一时脑海中只剩交合处强烈的刺激，一下一下，被恋人宣示主权的感觉。

黑魔倒也拒绝得干脆：“不行。”除了心理满足，湿软的后穴在不应期里机械的吮吸也很好地填补了他的饥饿。白魔下意识的挣扎让手上的绳索缠得更紧，在白皙的皮肤和青色的经脉间留下红痕，黑魔把动作放缓了些，安抚性质地替白魔拭去眼泪。

在赤魔听来，这几乎是处刑了。然而他也分不清白魔嘶哑的声音中究竟快感和痛苦哪个更多些。他当然也起了反应，但道德还是勒着他不用前辈的情事自慰。

所以他巴不得黑魔和白魔赶快完事，他好自己赶紧解决一下。

然而事与愿违，黑魔暂时撤出白魔体内，低声道：“起来。”见白魔跪坐的双腿都打着颤，黑魔扶了恋人的腰一把，把他的手臂搁在自己肩头。动作时，能感到绑在一起的双手在身后摇晃的重量。

黑魔替白魔解掉致盲的法术，白魔知道他这是要自己坐上去，环抱的姿势能看清彼此的表情。挪动时白魔低头看到自己腿间的体液和淤青，瞪了黑魔一眼。黑魔无辜地回答：“看不见的地方，不是吗？”

这个姿势总能进得很深，白魔被第一下插得呼吸都有些不稳。交叠在黑魔脑后的手努力反折，只捉到几丝柔软的头发。

“……放开我。”

白魔埋怨的声音听起来软软的，还带着哭泣后的余音。黑魔忍不住笑，和他耍赖：“等一下。”他的手抚过白魔的肩胛骨，一路往下，在腰窝处稍作流连。羽毛似的痒让白魔动了动腰，体内的性器借着动作顶到更深处，几乎要撑到什么危险的地方。白魔忍不住呜咽出声，下意识地绷紧身体。

黑魔的手继续往下，揉捏着柔软的臀，那里因为刚才过分的撞击泛着淡红。他分开白魔的臀瓣，指尖若有若无地戳刺着两人的交合处，指腹爱抚着红肿的穴口。果然这羞耻的刺激让后穴又一阵紧缩，自己绞出了绵密的水声。无人套弄的性器光是蹭着恋人的腰腹就又射出了浊液。

白魔只能把发热的脸埋在黑魔胸前，那处本来已经被操得酸胀麻木，可指尖给予的小小刺激又唤醒了那处的存在感，让他再次意识到自己是如何用后穴含住黑魔的性器的。

欺负够了，黑魔按着白魔的腰，让整根性器深埋在对方温暖的体内。白魔因这几乎被贯穿的快感抽噎着埋在他肩头，彼此的心跳都清晰如雷。胀大的性器终于在甬道深处射出精液时白魔已经疲惫得连哭的力气都没了。黑魔替他松开手时才发现爱人已经把手心掐出了血。

“对不起。”他握着白魔的手，放在唇边吻了吻。他永远都不是两个人中擅长修复与治愈的那个。

白魔想说“没关系”又觉得这话只是浪费力气，他们之间不需要原谅。他重获自由的手松松地揽着黑魔的身体，把整个人的重量交给恋人。温存时仿佛一切都失去意义，只有彼此鲜明地活着，在呼吸和心跳间向爱人宣示着存在。

“你还记得吗，以前你提过，有种古代魔法会令人在地脉中迷失。”白魔突然说。

“迷失不是目的，迷失是施术造成的意外。”黑魔回答，“强制传送魔法的目的是让使用者离开此地，通过地脉来到另一处。”

“如果可以的话，”白魔闭上眼，摸到黑魔的手心，两人汗湿的手轻轻交握，“我想和你离开这里，消失在地脉中也行。”

黑魔摸摸白魔的头顶，手指缠了一绺头发一直滑到发尾，那丝转瞬即逝的凉滑触感仿佛可以永远留在心里：“我也是。”

尽管他们其实无处可逃。

对赤魔而言，那天的记忆好像一场混合了情欲与背叛的潮湿的梦。他一度怀疑自己是不是在午睡时被魇住了。然而白魔接过他递交的报告时，他仍在白色长袖下洁白的手腕上看到几道浅浅的红痕。

那不是梦啊，少年想，注视着两人的目光突然变得悲哀起来，那你们是真的被困在这里，两只在错误的时刻交颈的鸟儿……


End file.
